


When Love Blooms

by AmelieofK



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Chaptered, Completed, Fluff, M/M, junbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieofK/pseuds/AmelieofK
Summary: Kim Hanbin envisions floral sculptures and masterpieces in his dreams. Koo Junhoe is a man of prose with a troubled past. A modern day fairytale.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Hanbin | B.I
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	1. Planting

**Author's Note:**

> \- inspired by the video of Hanbin holding a basket of flowers and Junhoe reciting his poem in Mimi's Beauty Shop.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flower takes time to bloom. A seed can thrive upon the driest of deserts even if it barely rains.

He had a particular affinity with dahlias. Arranging them gave him a sense of peace, which none of the other garden variety flowers could provide. A few tall, sturdy stalks of the Maxime genus perhaps; crimson petals lined with white at the edges, or plum coloured ones with the gradient tinge of fuchsia from the centre. Framed by a scatter of showy baby’s breath upon a bed of moss. He sighed inwardly, feeling pleased by the thought of such an arrangement. It would be just the thing for the 2019 National Flower Show in Daegu.

“Do you have any experience in floral arrangements or basic bouquet priming?” Hanbin asked, feeling excited and already set on his vision for his competition piece. He had set up a vase full of sunflowers on his desk that morning and it was slightly obscuring his line of vision. He straightened his body to get a better look at the latest interview candidate.

“Not really, no, but I am keen to learn.” Hanbin considered this appeal for a moment longer than he should. He sorely needed an assistant. Someone who could help him prime the flowers and perhaps make a basic bouquet, for orders and classes. Jinhwan did say that the boy was in desperate need of a break.

_Any sort of break_.

Apparently, the ex-boyfriend had been a possessive, heavy handed lowlife, who had kept him locked in the house for almost three years. In other words; trouble.

Hanbin regarded him from the top of the rounded rims of his glasses, peering closely. He looked nervous, eyes flickering anxiously everywhere except on Hanbin. Other than that, he was actually quite beautiful; porcelain skin tinged with redness at the cheeks, a button nose indented with a curvy bridge that prevented him from looking intimidating and full lips like a woman’s only to be nicely chiselled out by an extremely masculine jaw. There was a fragility about him, which Hanbin found intriguing though. Jinhwan had said the boy barely left his apartment after being rescued less than a month ago. He had made a last desperate call to the only close friend he ever made in high school. Jinhwan had answered only to later, find him emaciated; almost half-beaten to death, in a house locked from the outside. Jinhwan had to call the police to break down the door. Jinhwan also added that he had nightmares almost every night in the aftermath of the rescue. The ex had been arrested, but because he did not want to pursue the matter, the ex had made bail.

There was a shadow of a bruise near the left ridge of one prominent cheekbone. Barely there, but discernible because Hanbin had been gazing a little too closely. He blushed under the weight of this minute observation and the colour tone reminded Hanbin of the lovely rouge palette from the hollyhock variety of Alcea Rosa. He had a lovely name too. Koo Junhoe.

“Well, you could come an extra hour earlier every morning, so I can give you some basic coaching, but I won’t be able to pay extra though.” Hanbin admitted regrettably. It was kind of a lost art and Hanbin pursued it more out of passion than anything else. It might have once been a skill ladies might consider taking up, but now there were more exciting skills to pick up like Krav Maga, or Muay Thai.

“Oh, I don’t mind at all. Jinhwan- _hyung_ says I need to get out of the house more.” He declared earnestly, flashing a smile that would have been sacrilege not to respond positively to. Hanbin considered adding hollyhocks to his arrangement now, wondering if they were in season.


	2. Seedling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to grow and bloom, a plant needs full and complete attention.

He learnt pretty fast. By the second week, he was already preparing anniversary bouquets with basics like roses and carnations. Hanbin found himself transfixed by the way his tapered fingers, separated the stalks, trimming the leaves and thorns so deftly. He had included a poem in one of those bouquets. The feedback Hanbin had received had been both overwhelming and positive.

“I’m sorry about the poem.” Junhoe had apologised profusely after Hanbin received the call from his customer. He had acted on a whim, because the customer had kept praising his wife and he found the whole notion so romantic and lovely that he decided to contribute a few sparse words to commemorate such dedication. Hanbin shook his head to indicate that he was fine with it all.

“Well, it’s unprecedented but thankfully, the customer was appreciative. Do you often write a lot?” Hanbin asked curiously. He knew that Junhoe barely went out of the shop for lunch, preferring instead to adjourned to the back where Hanbin housed the work shed and held his classes during the weekday evenings, twice a week.

With its greenhouse-inspired mirrored roof and ample space for three worktables, which could easily take about six students in a session. The place also housed gigantic pots of locally grown tea roses, as well as tiger orchids. Hanbin pruned them everyday diligently, arranging them at each corner of the walls, making it a perfect place to rest and seek inspiration. Due to his dedication at making it to work an hour earlier everyday without fail, Hanbin allowed Junhoe a two-hour break and Hanbin would occasionally find him writing in a journal or reading a book on one of the benches at the work tables quietly. Sometimes, he hummed while he writes and once, he even sang when he thought Hanbin had left the shop. He had a good voice too, judging by the vibrato and tone.

“Not that much, but it keeps me calm and happy. Jinhwan- _hyung_ says if it helps me, I should continue doing it.” Hanbin could see him admiring the sprigs of lavender he had personally placed on the boat-shaped crystal saucer atop the serving counter that day. Hanbin had caught him sniffing on them a few times as he went about his daily tasks.

“Of course.” Hanbin intoned, pushing his glasses up from the bridge of his nose. Jinhwan- _hyung_ also said that he was still having nightmares. It was disturbing his sleep, but he had no heart to express anything other than to shake Junhoe to wake him, let him have a glass of water before invoking him to go back to sleep. Hanbin added, “I am thinking of printing some cards with snippets of a poem on it. Would you be keen to write a few for me? It doesn’t have to have a running theme. Just little quotes to give encouragement.”

“Me?” Junhoe’s eyes widened in disbelief, a look Hanbin found utterly endearing. Hanbin nodded affirmatively. “I can try. I hope I won’t disappoint.” He sounded uncertain. Hanbin kept his silence. Another week passed and Junhoe gave him a few pieces he had written. They were really good. He kept his verses clean, simple and easy to understand. Hanbin had them printed and began attaching them along with the ribbons used to hold bouquets or arrangements as a decorative piece.

Sales went up by an impressive percentage and Hanbin treated him to dinner, along with Jinhwan, of course.

“He flinches.” Hanbin confided to Jinhwan when Junhoe excused himself to the restroom halfway through the dinner.

“He, what?” Jinhwan looked up from the plate of barbecued meat Hanbin had just cut up into little pieces for him.

“Junhoe, when I’m too near or almost accidentally touch him or graze him, he flinches, as if I was going to hit him.” Hanbin stated, brows slightly furrowed. Jinhwan blinked, absorbing this.

“Yes. It’s like that with me too. It’s worst after his nightmares, he just shuts down.” Jinhwan shared in concern.

“He must have been so badly traumatised by his ex-boyfriend. Do you think he needs therapy?” Hanbin wondered.

“He won’t agree.” Jinhwan stated with finality.

“He looks up to you.” Hanbin urged, “Maybe you can convince him?” Jinhwan shook his head with finality.

“Why don’t you try? He only ever mentions you when he’s home.” Jinhwan threw it back to Hanbin.

“He does?” Hanbin was surprised by this. Jinhwan nodded, throwing back the soju with aplomb.

“Also, I’m going to need him to move out soon.” Jinhwan added, averting his gaze from Hanbin’s questioning ones.

“What?!” Hanbin asked.

“I need him to move out soon. Jiwon’s coming back next week and I’m done playing Mum.” Jinhwan stated.

“Why is this my problem, now?” Hanbin asked, turning the meat on the grill with the tongs.

“There was a reason why I wanted you to employ him.” Jinhwan admitted, still averting his gaze.

“Ah- _hyung_ , that’s not fair to me.” Hanbin exhaled when he finally allowed himself to fully realise where exactly this was heading. Jinhwan had a way of setting things up and leaving them behind. Hanbin discovered that early on in their friendship. Not that any of it was Jinhwan’s fault anyway. “ _Hyung_ , I don’t think that this is such a good idea.” Hanbin countered quickly. The meat was burning so Jinhwan grabbed the tongs from him and quickly took it off from the fire.

“Why? Because you find him attractive?” Jinhwan hummed as he cut the meat up without looking at Hanbin.

“That and it’s just not right. I’m his employer and he has…a past he can’t seem to reconcile himself to.” Hanbin summarised in not so many words. Jinhwan sighed. Junhoe came back to a silence, thick and heavy. They ate, but no one was saying a word. Jinhwan cleared his throat as they finished up the last of the wraps and Hanbin ordered another round of soju. Junhoe look expectantly at the older man.

“Look, Junhoe, my boyfriend is coming back next week. While he knows you are staying with me, he thinks that you will be out of the apartment by the time he comes back.” Jinhwan stated, pouring out the soju liberally into their empty glasses. Junhoe blinked. He did have some money saved, but he doubted it was enough to get him a decent place at such short notice. Something must have shown on his face, because this time, it was Hanbin’s turn to clear his throat. The other two looked at him, as he pushed the rim of his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“I have an extra room in my loft just above the shop.” Hanbin began. “It’s small, but cozy enough for one person. I could deduct it from your pay for a nominal occupier fee?” Hanbin suggested. Jinhwan chortled. Junhoe smiled in amusement.

“That settles it then.” Jinhwan was grinning drunkenly now.


	3. Let It Grow!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How and when it blooms depends on the temperate of its environment.

Hanbin was not used to having his private space interrupted. He had lived alone most of his adult life; preferring the company of flowers and ferns, the sweet fragrance of flora, cut from the stem and arranged into art pieces only his mind can imagine. They wilted gradually, of course, but that always meant it was time for a new centrepiece. It was hard, at first, to pretend that there was another person breathing in the next room at night. Gradually though, they fell into a rhythm that was completely unexpected.

Hanbin found out that Junhoe was not a morning person, but his will to prove himself worthy of Hanbin’s employment was stronger than his inability to wake up. It was a discovery Hanbin found absolutely admirable. Hanbin prepared him breakfast most days and he ate with a sullen sort of quiet, Hanbin had never seen him exhibit before. By the time he showered and reached the store downstairs, it would be the Junhoe he was used to seeing; fresh, full of sunshine infused smiles and enthusiastic to learn. Hanbin made sure the dining table had a variety of fresh flowers every morning in a bid to make him recognise them by name and genus. He proved himself to be an astute learner.

Evenings saw an introspective Junhoe. Sometimes, he would fix dinner, but his cooking skills were not as superior as Hanbin’s, so most nights, Hanbin prepared it for them no matter how tired he was. He was definitely quiet, but not entirely anti-social. He was either in the room with the door opened or at one of the couch, one leg stretched out and the other tucked neatly under, to act as a placeholder for his notebook. The end of his pen had been bitten raw and on more than one occasion Hanbin would glance at him and spot ink leaking from one end, smearing his lips. He would go wash up and chuckled,

“I guess I was thinking way too deep.” _As if that was normal_.

Hanbin had the rule of open room doors, because the first week Junhoe moved in, Hanbin had been shocked awake by him groaning loudly in agony in the middle of the night. Jinhwan had said to wake him up, but Hanbin could only stand guard, miserably watching him curl up into a ball at a corner of the bed, crying profusely, the covers crumpled between his long legs, flinching as if he was being hit by some merciless, imaginary monster. Sometimes it happened for two or three times in a night and it was pretty obvious Junhoe was never going to get over this so easily, Hanbin thought with a worry even he himself had been surprised by.

“Would you be open to the idea of going for therapy?” Hanbin piped one afternoon while they were prepping for the six o’clock class that evening. Junhoe stopped trimming the leaves, pressing the stalk between his fingers a little too hard at Hanbin’s sudden suggestion. He flinched releasing the rose, realising he had pricked himself on a thorn. Hanbin was suddenly there, grabbing his hand and peering from above his glasses, at the tiny pinpoint of blood already seeping from broken skin and without much thought, brought it to his lips. “Are you alright?” Hanbin whispered moments later, after pursing his lips and sucking the blood, not daring to look up, realising what he had just done. When he finally did, Junhoe was gazing at him through hooded eyes and biting his lips.Hanbin swallowed the constriction that was blocking his throat and released Junhoe’s hand, backing away, hoping his face would not display the horror he felt inside.

“I’m…I’m fine. Thank you.” Junhoe stuttered a return, wiping his hand along the front of his apron and then putting both his hands behind his back, because he did not want Hanbin to see them tremble. Living together, it was impossible for him not to appreciate the fact that Hanbin looked out for him. For the first time, he did not have to worry about a fist being thrown in his direction or being kicked at, just for existing.

That night, Junhoe slept soundly. No nightmares, or shouts of agony. He stopped flinching completely. His appetite improved and he was so charming that sign-ups for Hanbin's classes doubled, because everyone wanted to see the handsome assistant. It was such a turnaround that even Hanbin had a hard time convincing Jinhwan of this. Jinhwan insisted on dropping by with his boyfriend, Jiwon for dinner that very week.

Hanbin had gotten orchids for the table centrepiece, because they were not discordant to the sense of taste and smell. A sprig of white, tiger-spotted ones with a spray of parsley to add cheer and whimsy. For dinner, he made a roast pot and some garlic baked potatoes with seasonal greens. Junhoe helped to set the table, smiling shyly at Jinhwan, who fussed over his boyfriend like a mother. Hanbin watched from the kitchen counter with amusement as they sat to eat.

“So Junhoe, have you thought about dating again?” Jiwon had asked casually as he finished the last of the roast on his plate. Hanbin choked on the red wine he was sipping on. Jinhwan looked on in amusement as Junhoe turned and gently patted him on the back, brows furrowed in concern.

“Are you alright?” He asked, eyes wide, planted on Hanbin, who was now hacking into his linen napkin, trying to gain control of this sudden coughing fit rocking his body. He nodded, eyes watering, planting his hand on Junhoe’s shoulder trying to calm himself. Jinhwan nudged Jiwon with an elbow and whispered,

“Nice.” Jiwon gazed at Jinhwan quizzically, wondering what he did. It took awhile for Hanbin to calm down, but Junhoe’s attention never wavered from him. “So, have you both prepared everything for the flower show?” Jinhwan asked when Hanbin had finally calmed down.

“Flower show?” Junhoe muttered in a questioning manner.

“You haven’t told him?” Jinhwan looked at Hanbin, eyes wide with inquiry. Hanbin shook his head slowly, blushing and grinning like an idiot. Not because of the wine, but because Junhoe still had his palm rubbing his back, slowly just to be sure he was fine.

“Told me, what?” Junhoe asked, still attending to Hanbin whose cheeks were so high from all that smiling that he really looked as if he was not there at all.

“We’ll be competing in a flower show at Daegu in two weeks’.” Hanbin informed him, finally allowing his gaze to find Junhoe’s surprised one.

“We?” Junhoe muttered, trying to absorb this sudden announcement.

“ _Mian_ , Junhoe. I meant to tell you. That was part of the reason why I decided to train you an hour earlier every morning. I will need an efficient assistant in my team for the prep work during the competition.” Hanbin confessed.

“It would be his fifth year competing, Junhoe-ya.” Jinhwan informed him, grinning proudly. “He’s won three of it, so you’re in good hands.”

“Oh? What happened to that one year?” Junhoe asked, innocently enough. Hanbin’s face hardened, smile completely disappearing. Jinhwan seem to turn solemn as well.

“I guess it’s time for dessert.” Hanbin sighed and left his seat, leaving Junhoe seated and wondering to himself.


	4. Overtending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The amount of water and sunlight determines its growth as well.

A week to the competition and Hanbin was barely in the shop. He was scouring the nurseries to ensure they would have stock of the flowers he needed for. He came home late as well and Junhoe would only see him during breakfast. Even then, he looked drained and tired that Junhoe did not dare to say anything, but make small talk. Today was another day of Junhoe handling the shop on his own. Junhoe had the distinct feeling Hanbin was trying to avoid talking about that year he did not win the competition. From what Junhoe could gather, he lost the competition last year and it was a subject even Jinhwan did not dare broached, because Hanbin was apparently not ready to talk about it just yet.

Thankfully today, there was only a walk-in and three commissioned orders which were simple to put together. Junhoe was proud that Hanbin had enough faith in him to allow him to assist, it gave him a boost of confidence and morale in preparing his own bouquets and arrangements, but he had seen videos of Hanbin at work in preparation for the competition. Hanbin was a force to be reckoned with in the floral world, so Junhoe knew this was definitely not a walk in the park. Junhoe gazed at the antique wall clock behind the work counter, saw that it was six and decided to lock up. He skirted around the counter and walked towards the front door, already thinking of starting dinner while he waited for Hanbin. The storefront door opened and all the colour disappeared from Junhoe’s flushed cheek at the sight of the familiar figure who had just strutted in.

“I told you I’d find you sooner or later. I’m glad it was sooner.” His voice was dangerously low, grating, bringing along with it stuff that only nightmares were made of. Junhoe did not even know what he had seen in the asshole to have been so stupid back then, to fall for him. On the outset, he might look gentle and put together, but Junhoe had the misfortune of finding out that it had all been a facade for the depraved monster who lurked within. A monster, who had no qualms tying him up and scouring his body with unforgiving whips from his leather belt, tearing flesh and leaving scars on both his skin and his memories.

“You should have left it alone when I didn’t press charges against you.” Junhoe mustered enough courage to warn loudly. The asshole laughed, the sound filled with no humour, just the promise of pain and darkness Junhoe had been so accustomed to once upon a time. Now, it simply grated in his ears and he could only find contempt at hearing it. 

“You press charges against me?!” He seemed to challenge. “I’d like to see your sorry ass do that. You know you have neither the balls nor the strength to do that!” He added, laughing again, walking towards Junhoe in that stalking manner, which used to make him curl up immediately into a ball. It took all of Junhoe’s willpower not to back down and he must have seen it on Junhoe’s face too because he stopped now, unused to the reaction Junhoe was currently displaying.

“I’d reconsider if I were you. There are closed circuit cameras in the shop. And, my boss is at the back holding a class of six, so aside from video evidence, I’m going to have a whole bunch of witnesses as well when I press charges this time.” Junhoe intoned, gazing at him straight in the eye, squaring his shoulder. “I did ask on your behalf the last time I went down to make a statement by the way. Assault, battery and causing grievous bodily harm to another person carries a term of seven to ten years’ in prison. Longer, if a complaint had been lodged prior to the assault.”

“You won’t dare.” He muttered in restraint fury, his normally handsome face now filled with a rage that surprisingly held no power nor fear over Junhoe now. Not anymore.

“I’m not the same person I was months ago. I suggest you leave or I will be forced to call the authorities.” Junhoe declared softly. He seem to contemplate those words for almost a minute. Then with an angry huff, he turned, planting a kick into a pot of geraniums that Hanbin had placed on the floor near the entrance to get the sunlight. The pot broke, spilling soil across the terracotta tiles that had been arranged there for use during the competition. He left just as suddenly as he had came.

Junhoe had not realised that he had been holding on to his breath until he heard his own exhale of relief. He was about to lock the door, hands still trembling to place the key into the lock, when Hanbin entered. Junhoe’s hands dropped the keys, gasping loudly, startled by Hanbin’s sudden appearance. Hanbin took one look at Junhoe’s pale face, turned to pick up the fallen keys and Junhoe’s arms were suddenly around him, gripping tightly. Junhoe buried his face into Hanbin’s shoulder and released a flood of tears he had long held back, since he was rescued from the hellhole he had been trapped in for so many years. He cried and Hanbin held him, not saying a word because they both knew it was not needed.

Chamomile flower tea. Hanbin made a pot of it and placed some of the leftover stalks into the little teacup he sometimes used as a decorative piece on the worktable behind the shop. Junhoe picked up the cup, blew on it and sipped surreptitiously, not daring to look up. Hanbin sat on the stool beside him, picking up a flower and placing it in the centre of his own palm.

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” Hanbin stated gently. “Something this small and unassuming is capable of blessing one with peace of mind simply by steeping its essence into a pot of tea?” He marvelled. “Put your hand out, Junhoe.” Hanbin urged and Junhoe did, placing the cup back onto the saucer, opening his fingers flat, as Hanbin placed the white flower with a canary yellow centre onto Junhoe’s palm. Hanbin let his hand rest against that open palm with the flowers pressed between their hands before interlocking his fingers with Junhoe’s long, tapered digits. Pleasure coursed through him as Junhoe tightened his hold in Hanbin’s hand. “I am glad that you overcame your fears and shared them with me. I guess, it is only right that I share mine with you.”

“You only lost last year’s competition. We’ll win it this year.” Junhoe stated, trying to make him feel better.

“That’s because last year, my flowers never arrived.” Hanbin exhaled heavily, the lenses of his glasses already misting due to the tears culminating in his eyes. “Neither did my assistant.”

“Tell me.” Junhoe held his hand tighter, with no intention of ever letting go.


	5. Nurture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have faith in its abilities to bloom.

_Deja-vu._

Hanbin stood at the worktable, immobilised by the buzz around him. Attendants scurrying to and fro with pots or bunches of flowers in their hands. The incessant snipping of stalks and dead leaves as teams began preparing for their respective masterpieces. The expectant hum from the audience, not quite building to some sort of noise. Not yet. Just the low murmur of anticipation. Everything seem to freeze for Hanbin. He stood there, fingers gripping the familiar woodgrain of the worktable tightly, very much aware that he was having some sort of breakdown right here on the day of the competition because his was the only worktable devoid of flora.

“Hanbin.” A voice, familiar, deep and soothing broke the time frame he found himself trapped within. Junhoe’s eyes, big, bright and warm like the summer sun came into view and Hanbin knew that this was a different moment, a different year and a different now. “Are you alright? The flowers have arrived. Dahlias, hollyhocks and showy baby’s breath.” Junhoe informed him and Hanbin smiled, regaining momentum.

“Let’s get to work then.” He declared softly and they were both galvanised into action. For the fifteen minutes they had for prep time, both of them worked silently and in sync. Junhoe prepared the terracotta tiles, arranging them in a circular overlapping pattern which resembled a miniature koi pond. He made about three layers of dirt; an organic mixture of processed compost, sod and topsoil to give the bed a smooth finish. This would be where Hanbin’s piece would grow from.

_Yunhyeong_.

It had been awhile since Hanbin dared speak of his name in his own heart. Hanbin fired him the first week. His workmanship was an embarrassment and he was always late to work. He begged Hanbin to give him a second chance. That he would do better. Hanbin was not the type to give second chances. He had a championship to defend. His previous partner had been a very capable woman, but she quit early that year to follow her English husband back to UK and he was not about to let an incompetent partner ruin it.

No one wanted to work with Hanbin either. He was imperious, severe and a dictator of his own visions. He had envisioned a tulip haven for the competition design and because he had decided, against his better judgement, to give Yunhyeong a chance, had worked the poor soul to the bone. Weeks following up to the competition and tempers began to flare. A night before the competition, Yunhyeong had stormed off as Hanbin shouted at him that he had better turn up with all the things prepared, even if it was at the cost of his life.

It was the first time Hanbin tasted the bitterness of regret in his life.

The car Yunhyeong had been driving, containing all the tulips and plants needed for his art piece had overturned at a pike just outside Daegu and in the ensuing melee had Hanbin rushed to the hospital. He walked in just as Yunhyeong was at the end of his last breath. He was smiling and for the first time, Hanbin noticed how beautiful he looked. Tulip petals had plastered itself against one side of his cheek, probably during the point of impact and there were tears in his eyes as he passed Hanbin a bloodstained letter, all crumpled and battered from the clutch of his hand.

Hanbin had cried into his pillow that night reading the letter. It was Yunhyeong confessing his love for Hanbin and his dedication to the craft. How Hanbin’s passion spurred him to take better control of his life and gave him a sense of direction. He had started learning more about flowers, was even planning to find out about planting flowers in the greenhouse at the back of the shop itself. Most importantly, he wanted Hanbin to literally stop and smell the roses, to experience not just the aesthetic power of his visions, but to simply find joy in the wondrous beauty of their existence.

“Hanbin.” Junhoe’s voice, the very embodiment of that wondrous beauty Yunhyeong had written about, broke into his thoughts. “They are starting the clock soon.” He whispered. Hanbin adjusted his glasses, gazing up as the announcer called for the contestants to get themselves ready. He stepped up to the worktable, but then stepped back in hesitation. “Hanbin, are you alright?” Junhoe was there once more, brows furrowed, gazing at him in concern. Hanbin shook his head.

“Are you doing anything after the competition?” Hanbin asked. Junhoe seem flummoxed by the question.

“No. Not really but is that important right now?” He asked. Hanbin held out his hands. “Your work gloves are on the table, Hanbin.” Junhoe explained.

“Junhoe-ya, take my hands.” Hanbin said softly. “After we win this, let’s go celebrate somewhere private. Just, you and me.” He added. Junhoe placed his hands in Hanbin’s, his smile, spectacular and brilliantine just like the sun, appearing quite like magic on his lips. It was the very reason for the flowers blooming in Hanbin's heart.

“Of course, yes, Hanbin. Yes.” He replied earnestly. Hanbin pecked him on the lips and stepped up to the worktable, putting on his gloves, his eyes culminating with tears, mirroring both atonement and joy.


End file.
